To Love You
by LeleB123
Summary: He loved her, that much he knew. The last thing he wanted to do was bring her back into the horrors of his world; the world of shadows that had almost resulted in her death all those years ago. Yet, when the shadows began to stir once again. Will he be able to rise to the occasion and protect her and uncover the shadows sudden resurgence?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! I'm pretty sure for the two people that still care. This fic was originally called, "The Midnight channel is back." But due to some rather constructive criticisms and not liking how I originally structured the story I decided to reboot it if you will. So, most of the original things that existed in the older version don't exist. With that being said, any old or new folk reading this I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I hope to have another chappie up and running soon :) Also, Persona 4 is own by Atlus and Sega, I think? Any OC's are owned by me.

Chapter 1: More than friends?

Teddie's _**P.O.V.**_

The loud blaring of the alarm clock shocked my senses to life. "Gah!" I soon felt my once warm body collide with the hard and cold wood floor. "O-ow!" I said rubbing the back of my now sore head. I slowly sighed before standing up, giving a hard glare at my alarm clock for intruding on my peaceful dreams.

'Well seeing as I'm up now. I might as well start getting ready for work.'

For a moment or two. I stood in a comfortable silence as I could now hear the semi-hard pitter-patter of rain hitting the window pane. It sent a sense of nostalgia down my spine. "I wonder what Sensei and the others have been up to?" I couldn't help but wonder.

Last, I heard from everyone Yu-sensei was doing well for himself back in Tokyo. And Yosuke and the others were working on their careers and such. Leaving me to properly hold down the fort here in Inaba. Not that I minded. Then again, I may be being a bit overdramatic as Kanji-kun and Naoto-chan were also still in Inaba, but I see them so infrequently, with Kanji dealing with his mother's textile shop and Naoto-chan dealing with police cases that it sometimes does feel as if I'm the only one of the investigation team that still resides in this small backwater town.

'I never thought I'd miss _it_ this much. But it's not like I can turn back time or anything.'

After my little small reflection. I knew no matter how much I wanted to ignore it, work was still a thing and I should I probably get going. I shuffled toward my closet pulling out my Junes outfit that thankfully had been upgraded from mascot to just a normal employee outfit. Now don't get me wrong I still did the mascot gig, but I now also did the normal day to day tasks, too. Stock, customer help, etc.

A change of pace, I honestly found I enjoyed and appreciated. Being the mascot for Junes was fun don't get me wrong, but I would be lying if I said it didn't sadden me due to all the memories of the group attached to the suit that doubled as my body.

"Even so…"

No.

I couldn't think like this. It wasn't good for me. They had lives to live. Being selfish in hoping that another case like the Midnight Channel would come about just to bring us together again. 'God, I'm a dick aren't I.' I headed into the bathroom, once washed and dressed, in hopes of keeping my thoughts positive, I decided to derail myself and grab what I needed to head off to work. I grabbed my satchel that was lying on the back of my door handle. I took it off and placed it on my shoulder. I then grabbed some of my belongings and placing them in my bag.

My wallet, keys, cellphone, and mp3 player. I then gave a quick once over all my belongings before deciding I was good and heading downstairs.

"Mr. Hanamura?" I called. But I was only greeted with silence that honestly didn't surprise me as I figured he'd already headed off to work. The growling of my stomach quickly stopped me in my tracks as I decided to just grab something light, which in the end was just a piece of buttered toast. I then headed to the front of the house about to put on my shoes, which I once again heard the hard sound of rain hitting the house reminding me of the eventual rain I'd have the pleasure of walking into and that I forgot my jacket. I made a quick run back upstairs, before coming back down this time my jacket and hood protecting me to its fullest.

I then took out my mp3 placing my earbuds in my ears and pressing 'play' the soft melody of one of my favorite songs 'heartbeat, heartbreak' began to hum in my ears. I gave a soft smile as I placed the rest of my half-eaten toast in my mouth and with nothing left to lose I made my way to Junes locking the door with swift 'click' behind me.

Nanako's _**P.O.V.**_

I watched with a somewhat amused smiled as droplets danced gracefully down the window. Before meeting their end and cascading off the edge of the building to the bottom pavement below. On remiss class days like this, my gaze would often find its way to the outside. And my now drooping eyelids further proved this. I was trying my best to keep them open, but the sound of the soothing rain seemed to make it harder. Just as my world was about to become shrouded in darkness… "Ma… Dojima-san! Dojima-san, are you listening?" The loud questioning voice of the teacher quickly brought me back to reality. "H-huh?" I stammered jumping to attention immediately, earning giggles from some of the students in class as well as a small sigh from the teacher. "Yes, Sensei?" I questioned trying to play off my small blunder.

"Can you answer this math question?"

I nodded. Adjusting my reading glasses that lay firmly on my face.

"T-the answer is, um… 2/3's."

"Good," the teacher turned back to the board writing down my answer before quickly turning back to me. "Dojima-san, I know today a rather slow and the rain isn't helping. But please do try and focus. There is a test coming up in a month." My teacher gave me a small smile in understanding.

"Yes, Sensei," I replied as I sat back down in my seat, this time alternating between the window and the teacher's lecture. Eventually, class came to an end. I gave a hardy yawn as I started to put my books in my messenger bag.

"H-hey, Dojima-chan!" Hearing my name being called, I turned to see a boy with black semi-spiky hair, dark brown irises, and light freckles. "Hi, Tomo-kun," I replied giving a small wave.

"Hey… Dojima-chan…" I couldn't help but notice how his voice trailed off slightly as if he were afraid to ask something important. "What's wrong? I don't bite ya know." I gave a small giggle. "Besides, I've told you before, call me Nanako-chan," I gave a warm smile.

"Sorry… S-so, N-Nanako-chan, would you, uh…um…"

"Oh, no! Is it that late?" I questioned alarmed. Looking at the clock that resided on the back of the wall, it read 3:20, as much as I felt bad about cutting Atsushi off, I really needed to get home.

"Tomo-kun, I'm sorry, but I really need to go. I need to get home and cook dinner before my dad gets off from work." I placed my messenger bag on my shoulder and grabbed my umbrella resting on the side of my desk.

"O-oh, well that's alright. I've gotta go too. Would you like to walk home with me?"

A small smile graced his lips. I shook my head, "Sorry, I need to head to Junes to get some groceries, I don't want to bother you with something like that." Atsushi shook his head. "No, I don't mind, I'd be happy to help! I-if that's ok with you that is?"

"S-sure, I don't mind, if that's alright with you."

"Okay then." Atsushi gave a warm smile. I couldn't help but notice the cute smile that decorated his face. I felt my cheeks heat up somewhat. With that Atsushi and I left school and headed to Junes.

Teddie's _**P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I placed the last of the cans of soup on the shelves. I grabbed the now empty box that the cans of soup once resided in and began to carry it to the back of the store to the storage room. As I was making my way to the back, I couldn't help but notice my friend Axel hanging over by the Electronic section looking a bit puzzled as well as annoyed. "Hey Axel, what's wrong?" I questioned as I made my way over to him "Oh, hey Ted," he said greeting me with a small wave as he noticed me. "What's with the box? He asked. "Just finished stockin', I stated. "Oh, cool, cool."

"You?" I questioned giving a smirk. "Argh! Why did I get sent to the electronics department?" Axel replied, running a hand through his stark brown hair clearly frustrated. "Ted, do you know anything about TV's?" He asked. I looked at the dark TV. "Well, I wouldn't consider myself an expert, but… I guess I'll give it a shot."

I placed down the empty can box and clasp my hands together in earnest. "Okay what've we got here?" I asked. Axel sighed, "Well, I've been trying to set up the TV in demo mode. I was never really good with em' but I couldn't exactly say no."

"Oh, is that all?" I questioned.

"Yep."

I could help but chuckle. "Why _did_ they send you to the electronics department?"

"Oh, shut up!" he gave me a soft punch in the arm. I then began to fiddle with the TV settings and such before ultimately solving Axel's problem with ease.

"Easy as pie!" I teased.

"Well, excuse me. Next time I get to stock cans and you can bathe in the glory that is the electronics section."

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

"Oh c'mon, really?" Axel trying his damnedest to try and persuade me. "Hey Axel, having Ted help you again?" Both hearing a familiar voice turned to see our friend and co-worker Tsubaki. She had short brunette locks and bold silver irises protected by black frame glasses.

"No," he replied defensively, "I just needed a little help is all."

Tsubaki could only smirk and roll her eyes. "Whatever, you say," she responded clearly not convinced. "He's not wrong," I replied. "He just needed a _bit_ of help." I stuck my tongue out at him slightly, earning a half-ass glare back.

"Anyway, what have you been up to Tsubaki?"

"Nothin' much just dealing with some demanding customers. Nothing I can't handle, really."

"When's your break?" Axel asked. I couldn't but give smirk as I noticed the small blush that decorated his cheeks. 'Is he actually going to ask her?"

"In about 30 minutes or so, why?"

"Nothin' just double checkin'," Axel said, trying to play off his obvious attempt at trying to ask her out. "Oh… okay, then." Tsubaki replied. "What about you Ted?" I heard her ask. I could see through the corner of my cerulean irises the look of desperation and hopeful understanding Axel's amber eyes were conveying to me.

"I've got something to do around the store, but you guys can go on ahead, I'll hold down the fort," I joked giving a fake salute. "Geez, Ted. All you seem to do is work. Don't you have a life outside of Junes?" Tsubaki chuckled slightly.

"Yeah…" I then looked around the store jokingly began eyeing some of the customers as I leaned closer toward Tsubaki and Axel before whispering, "You guys don't know it, but I'm a… secret agent." This earned an eye roll from both. "Whatever you say, Mr. _Secret agent_ ," Axel replied.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you in a bit Axe. I should probably head back upstairs." Tsubaki gave a hardy stretch. "Yeah, see ya," Axel remarked. Axel and I both gave short waves as we watched Tsubaki make her way back to her part of the store.

Once she was gone Axel let out a heavy sigh.

"Smooth," I replied giving a small chuckle.

"Ya think. Look, Ted, I know I'm askin' a lot of you, but—" I put up my hand to stop him. "I got ya covered, bud. I'll cover for you until you come back."

"Thanks, I really owe you."

"Just don't blow this, got it?" I smiled.

"Same goes to you."

Me?! Pffft, I could do this job in my sleep! Besides, I have something you don't..." I smirked. "Oh, really? And what is that?" He questioned his eyebrow raised in intrigue in what I had to say.

"It simple really, cuteness and undeniable charm!" I stated smugly as I gave Axel a suave pose with a wink for extra measure. "Whatever Ted," he replied rolling his eyes and playfully punching me in the arm. "Hey, it's true. Why do you think I've been store's mascot for so long!" I replied rather proudly. "Because you're the only one crazy enough to do it," Axel replied a bit under his breath in hopes I hadn't heard it, a smirk playing on his lips somewhat.

"Hey! Next time you need help don't expect help from the _Great Teddie_." I said giving a small pout, my back now facing away from him. "Oh, c'mon Ted don't be like that. I was only jokin'," Axel tried to explain his best get back in my good graces. In truth, I was joking too, but I don't think it was about as obvious to Axel as it was to me.

"Let me borrow your video games for a month."

"What?"

"I said, _let me borrow your video games for a month_ ," I stated more clearly this time.

"Oh, you've gotta be—I walked right into that didn't I," he said wanting to facepalm right then and there. " _Yep_ ," I said popping the 'p' as I turned around sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

"Alright, fine. You win."

I smiled holding out a hand which Axel begrudgingly shook a small scowl plastered firmly on his face. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Axel replied not amused.

"Don't worry you'll thank me later."

With that, I handed Axel back the remote before picking up the empty box and heading to the back of the store to drop off the box.

Nanako's _**P.O.V.**_

It was silent as Atsushi and I made our way to Junes. The somewhat strong cold winds from the passing rain being the only source of any entertainment as the winds flooded through long brown locks and tickle my skin. Even so, while the solace was rather nice, my eyes were seemingly transfixed on Atsushi. Atsushi Tomo; he's a nice guy don't me wrong. But I was honestly quite aware of the fact that he had a crush on me. And, while I was flattered that someone as nice and sweet as him could find me, someone who found themselves rather vanilla and average in comparison to the other girls in class attractive. I didn't really feel the same.

"It's rather chilly out here, isn't it?" I heard Atsushi comment.

"Hm."

Thankfully, I could see Junes coming up in the distance. We instantly made a b-line for the automatic doors, I immediately let out a comforting sigh as I could feel the warm heat that encapsulated Junes. "Ah, much better!"

"Yeah…"

The all too familiar tune of the Junes jingle filled our ears. "So what are we hear for Nanako-chan?" Atsushi questioned. "Oh, well…." I stopped for a second sliding my bag somewhat off my shoulder and zipped it open before rummaging through it until I pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Ah, here we are… my list…" I opened it up. "So, first we need…" I ran my eyes across the list "Meat."

"Alright," I watched as Atsushi grabbed a basket and we made our way to the meats. As we were making our way there, we had to cut through the electronic section. As we did so, without warning a sudden ringing evaded my ears. And it only seemed to be increasing as I felt my body crumble under the deafening sound.

"G-gah!"

My hands quickly found their way to my ears in hopes that would be enough to block out the incessant noise. "N-Nanako-chan, are you ok, w-what's wrong?" I could barely make out Atsushi's worried voice. I wanted nothing but for the ringing to end.

 _Thou art I,_ _ **I art thou**_ ….

The words pierced through my mind like a knife, the ringing that once plagued me non-existent. My labored breathing was the first to pierce my ears before everything else seemed to follow, starting with Atsushi's worried tone of voice causing me to shakily look up at him.

"I-I'm fine Atsushi, j-just a mild headache. N-no worries." I tried to reassure. I could see just slightly the hesitancy in his eyes at wanting to believe my claim, but in the end, decided to put whatever negative thought he might have had and pushed it into the back of his mind.

"A-alright, Nanako-chan if you say so… but just in case you should probably pick up some medicine," he stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

As I slowly began to stand up, my legs gave out slightly as I felt hands quickly grab me. "Thanks," I replied, my motor skills slowly but surely kicking in. I eventually stood firmly on my two feet, only to come face to face with an ocean of blue.

"Uh… are you sure you're alright?" a voice that clearly wasn't Atsushi's asked. I moved back a bit able to get a better overall look at them. They had beautiful blond locks swept to the side, their deep oceanic blue staring at me worriedly. They were wearing the standard orange Junes apron, their name tag visible for all customers to see.

"T-Teddie, what're you d-doing here?" I found myself stuttering out. I could feel the heat in my cheeks began to rise. 'Of all the times.'

"Well, I happen to think that I work here. But I guess the name tags just for show, huh?" he joked, a smiling sending the in inner workings of my heart into a frenzy. "Hey… Nana-chan, you sure you're alright?" I heard Teddie question. The heat in my face only increasing as I felt him place a soft hand on my forehead. 'W-why, why did he have to have this effect on me? It was so much easier when I was younger!'

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Teddie. Promise," I said reassuringly. Slowly but surely backing away from his touch. As I did so, I thought I'd seen a flash of hurt make its way across Teddie's face. But before I even had the chance to second guess myself, it was already replaced with his signature smile.

"U-uh, Nanako-chan?" Atsushi's voice instantly alerting me to his presence that I'd accidentally neglected. "O-oh, Sorry, Tomo-kun," I said apologetically. I couldn't help but notice that Atsushi seemed rather rigid and apprehensive of Teddie's presence.

"Ted, this is Atsushi Tomo. He's a classmate from school. And Atsushi, this is Teddie Hanamura, pretty much my best friend," I said happily introducing the two. "Hi," Teddie greeted, clearly more open when it came to meeting new people.

"H-hello," Atsushi replied somewhat hesitantly.

"So… what brings you Junes, Nana-chan? Did you really want to see little ol' me that much?" Teddie teased. "Nana-chan you should know you don't need an excuse to visit me. I'll always have time for you." I could feel my cheeks heating up once more as well as my heartbeat quickening. I knew Teddie was the typical joker that he was, and yet…

"T-Teddie, cut it out," I chastised, giving Teddie a soft glare. Teddie only smirked, "Anything for you, Nana-chan. Seriously though, not that I wouldn't take a visit from you any day of the week, 'cause' I would. I'm still working right now, so… do you need my help?" he asked, almost eagerly.

"N-no. I-I should—we should be fine," I smiled, "I only need to grab some food for dinner tonight. No need to go out of your way for me."

The look of disappointment was visible this time on Teddie's face. A pang of guilt ricocheted through my heart, if only for a moment. It was then, that an idea seemed to 'pop,' into my head.

"H-hey Teddie, when do you… uh, get off of work?"

"O-oh, uh… 'bout 5. sometimes 5:30, it depends. I'm usually tasked with locking up, but I'll see what I can do."

"I'll take over for you Teddie," A voice commented. I looked over to see a rather tall guy, emerald green irises practically smiling. "Hey, Nanako-chan," He greeted. I, on the other hand, didn't know who he was. "U-Um…" the confusion on my face must have relayed this. "O-oh, where are my manners. My name is Axel Tachibana. Teddie and I are friends and work partners."

"Oh, alright. But—"

Axel beat me to the punch.

"How do I know about you?"

I nodded. "Well…" I watched as Axel animatedly attached an arm around Teddie's shoulder. "Ax, what are you going on—"

"Well… Teddie here never stops talkin' 'bout ya!"

I watched as Teddie's face turned what felt like 12 stages of scarlet. "W-w-w-w-w…." Teddie's lips were on autopilot. "See… he's speechless," Axel teased. At some point, Teddie seemed to have found his voice. "I-I do _not_ talk about Nana-chan all the time." he tried his best to clarify but was instantly shut down by Axel.

"Don't be shy, dude. You're always goin' on about how you haven't seen her in so long. How she's your best friend. And how for a long time, you've been wanting to—" before Axel thought he'd have the last word, Teddie's hand clamped over his mouth without remorse. "Ignore him, Nana-chan. Sometimes he can be a little nosy for his own good." Teddie gave a half-baked laugh. Clearly hoping to ease the awkward tension that he'd managed to create.

"I-It's alright," I said giving a small smile in return. "So…" I began softly. "Yeah…" Teddie continued. "I'll, uh… see you later." By heartfelt as if you'd just leap out of my chest at any moment. "O-Ok."

"Ew!" Teddie let out a sound of disgust. As he instantly pulled his hand away from Axel's mouth. His palm now covered in saliva. I was so absorbed in my conversation with Teddie, that I honestly forgot that Axel and by extension Atsushi. Who had taken the liberty to silently excuse himself from the conversation.

I giggled as I watched Teddie dragged Axel away and they both got back to work. I made my way over to Atsushi who was currently occupying his time browsing a random bin that had held cheap old and semi-recent movies.

"Sorry about that…I didn't expect things to go on so long."

"H-huh?" Atsushi turned to me, a smile gracing his freckled face. "Oh, it's alright. Teddie…seems nice," he replied almost hesitantly. "Yeah, he is…" I found myself smiling rather fondly as I reminisced about my younger years. "He's my best friend…"

"Yeah…I can tell…" At Atsushi's words, I could feel my cheeks heating up. "So…" I started giving a small cough to help elevate the embarrassment I felt. "Should we finish this shopping list?" Atsushi nodded. I smiled in return. Atsushi and I continued gathering the items I needed on the list until we found ourselves at the register. "Thank you! Come again," the cashier said. Bags now ultimately hung from both my arms.

"Are you sure?" Atsushi questioned.

"Uh, huh." I nodded reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Besides…" I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was about 4:30. "I'm gonna wait here for a bit," I informed him. I felt a pang of guilt began poking at me as I could see sadness forming on his face, even though he was clearly trying his best to show me otherwise. "O-oh, alright. I…guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Atsushi." Even though, I knew I'd never be able to return his feelings. I definitely considered him a friend. "Have a safe trip home," I called as I watched him slowly but surely get lost in the growing afternoon crowd. Eventually, I was left sitting at one of the outdoor tables, waiting for the clock to tick down. Thankful that the rain had stopped hours earlier.

"Nana-chan?" I heard Teddie's smooth voice say my name. I looked over to see him smiling warmly at me, I felt my heart flutter. "H-Hi."

"You didn't have to wait for me, ya know."

"Well, I wanted to. Is that a problem," I said invading his personal space somewhat as I stared into his deep oceanic blue eyes. "N-No, but…" he mumbled. A blush spreading across his cheeks. I giggled, he seriously didn't realize how cute he looked. "Let's go. I've gotta get dinner started before my dad gets back from work."

"Alrighty, let's go then." I stood from the table about to grab both packages, when Teddie reached over and took one in his hand. "Ted, you don't—" I started, but he cut me off.

"Well, I wanted to. Is that a problem?" he replied smirking now stepping into my personal space. My cheeks heating up.

Teddie's _**P.O.V.**_

Yep, she looked cute beyond belief. I grabbed one of the packages while she grabbed other, and then in a move, I hope didn't backfire. I intertwined our fingers together. My heart beating a mile a minute for a multitude of reasons. Thankfully, I was the guiding her along, so she didn't get to see how red and hot my face probably looked and felt at that moment.

"Hey, Ted?" Her voice soft.

"Hm…"

"Y-Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"W-well, what were you gonna do?"

It was a simple question.

"Nothing in particular. Work all day, I guess. Eat, sleep."

"What!?" Nana-chan exclaimed. "Gah!" I yelped as I almost felt backward due to her sudden stop. "W-what's wrong?" I asked confused. I didn't show it, but I felt somewhat sad, as I felt Nana-chan unlace her hand with mine. I didn't wallow in sadness long, I was not faced pouting Nanako, arms crossed firmly as her bright brown orbs looked displeased.

"No," She said her voice firm.

"No?"

"No, I'm not going to let you spend your birthday like that."

"Seriously, Nana-chan you don't have to—"

"But I want to," She said her voice sincere. I chuckled mentally, we were saying that a lot today. "You're my best friend Teddie. With Big Bro and the others out living their own lives. B-Being here in Inaba, it's been kinda lonely…" her voice soft, eyes downcast. I found myself placing a hand on her head as a form of comfort. I could relate all too well to the loneliness.

"Alright, sure, let's do it!" I announced happily, giving the largest smile, I could muster. I felt my heart once more skip a beat as I was now faced with the most beautiful smile I'd even had the pleasure of seeing. I'd mentally christened it _my_ smile. A smile meant only for me to see; A smile I found myself wanting to protect above all else.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"But it doesn't need to be anything big," I clarified. "Why don't we—" I was cut off as she placed a warm dainty finger on my lips. "Don't worry, I'll make it a party you won't forget, okay?" I nodded in response. I watched as almost instantly, Nanako's face went scarlet as she realized where she had her finger. "I-I'm—" she mumbled in embarrassment.

I smirked. Without a word, I grabbed her soft, warm hand and we casually made our way to the Dojima residence.

~ _Persona~_

"Is this the right size?" I questioned.

"Hm…Oh, yep! Perfect Ted," she smiled. Nanako had tasked me with cutting up the potatoes to a certain size with the ingredients Nana-chan picked up. "I finished cutting the potatoes," I announced. "Great, toss them into the pot," she said, her attention focused on cutting up carrots.

"What are you cooking anyway, Nana-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, curry! It's my Dad's favorite. Listen, I know you offered to help cook and I'm glad. But you can stay for dinner, too. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

"I-I'm serious Nana-chan, I'm fine. Besides, I don't think your dad likes me very much with Yu-sensei and the others gone. I feel like usually when I'm around, he's always staring daggers at me," I said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"He doesn't stare daggers at you, Ted, y-you're just imaging."

"I'm not! I mean I can't blame him, someone as sweet and beautiful as—" I instantly stopped myself. Not that I didn't wholeheartedly mean it, but I hadn't meant to say that part out loud. "I-I mean—" I stuttered out. I could without a doubt feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Ted, y-you think I-I'm—" she started to say but found she couldn't finish due to clear embarrassment. Her cheeks now just as red mine probably were.

"Nana-chan… there's something I…" In this moment, it felt like it was only the two of us nothing could break it if I wanted I could finally tell her how I felt with no interruptions. Yet, the words refused to fall from my lips, why? What was I so afraid of?

As if to berate me for even thinking that a relationship between Nanako and I could even work, the inner workings of my brain sought to prove to me otherwise. _'You know while she may have been a kid and accepted it easily, she's older now, you're a bear. No matter how human you look.'_

As much as I wanted to deny the inner workings of my head. A part of me knew what my brain was saying was true. Nana-chan was just a kid back then, she'd probably thought I was just a guy in a bear costume that just happened to work at Junes. When that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Could Nanako really, truly, accept me for who I really was? And… if she's couldn't, would everything I built with Nanako-chan just crumble around me? Could I bear that burden?

"Ted?" Nanako's soft touch on my shoulder pulling me back to reality.

"You had something you wanted to say?" she said, warm brown eyes riddled with worry.

I sighed, swallowing hard in the process. "N-No. No, I was just thinking of something dumb," I said immediately laughing off while wanting crawl in a hole and die.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, it's been a while, but I'm back again. Since the time I wrote the first chapter a lot of cool stuff has happened in the world of Persona in general. Which honestly has been wild! Joker from P5 got announced for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. And is now currently out and he's a very interesting character to play that's for sure. Not to mention the original version of P5 is getting an upgraded port at some point entitled P5 Royal. Man, the Persona series is having some interesting stuff added to it and I can't wait! Anyway, excuse my ramblings, just had to get some thoughts out. Hehe, Enjoy the chapter!

Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Sega. Any OC that appear are owned by me.

Chapter 2: Unspoken words

Teddie's _**P.O.V.**_

The air was thick, suffocating even. If anything, I only had myself to blame. _God, I'm such an idiot!_ I cried mentally. "And… we're done," Nanako announced happily. Her bell-like voice snapping me outta my thoughts. It also wasn't long before the sweet smell of curry entered my nostrils, my mouth watering. I swallowed hard in a vain attempt to quell my hunger. I took off the spare apron that Nanako had let me and placed it back on a small rack they had in the corner of the kitchen. "W-Well… If you're done, I guess—" I started to say, but Nanako stopped me. "W-Wait, Teddie before you go can you help me set the table?" She asked as I watched as she inches her way over to the cabinet and began reaching for plates. "Sure, Nana-Chan. Here, I'll do it," I said as I began reaching for the plates as well.

Our fingers touched for only what felt like a fraction of a second and yet, it felt like a year had passed in one swift motion. Nanako was the first to retract her hand. "A-Ah, sorry," she commented. Her cheeks betraying her as her cheeks were a cute tented pink. "I-Its okay," I replied as I could feel the heat in my cheeks as well, so I wasn't really one to talk. She nodded, drawing her attention back to the curry pot that rested on the stove in an attempt to Ignore this moment of awkwardness, for both our sakes. I grabbed the plates and made my way over to the table. Once I placed the plates down, I immediately shuffled over to the entryway and began slipping on my shoes.

As I was about to grab my bag and flip it over my shoulder, I felt a soft tug on my right wrist. "Please, don't go Teddie." I glance back ever so slightly as I caught a glimpse of Nanako's usually bright and warm brown irises, wavering with a hint of sadness. It was clear that she really wanted me to stay. "N-Nana-Chan, I don't think—" as I was once again gonna advise against staying, the lock on the front door clicked as it slowly started to slide open. God, both of us couldn't have been in a more precarious position if we tried. Ryotaro Doujima was a medium sized man with stark brown hair, somewhat scruffy beard. Both his beard and hair showing the usual gray that came both the stress of being a detective and age.

"H-Hello, Sir," I greeted swallowing slowly. My eyes locked with his rough and judging brown irises. "Teddie," his greeting sounding hard and forced. It was clear that he really didn't want me here. "What are you—" he started to say, but I didn't give him the chance as I softly pulled my wrist out of Nanako's grip and pulled my bag closer to my body. "D-Don't worry Doujima-san, I was just—" I started to take a step forward only to be held in place once more by Nana-chan.

 _Nana-chan_! I cried. Why was she so set on me staying? Not that I didn't want to. I'd stay with her forever if I had all the time in the world, but… _you're already not human, don't make this harder on yourself then it already is_. The harsh, yet true words of my head brought me back to reality once again. Only for my heart to scream an entirely different reality that I had no way of getting close to. _I love her, I love her so much that even if I'm not human, I'll continue to love her no matter what!_ I was so locked in the ongoing war of my heart and mind, that I when I'd managed to slowly tune back into the present… "Dad, can Teddie stay for dinner?" Nanako pleaded, I felt her give my wrist a tiny squeeze.

Ryotaro only grumbled in response as I watched him pull his shoes off and walk past me. Pulling off his tie and jacket as he did so. "Dad!" Nanako exclaimed. This time Nanako let go of my wrist of her own accord as she walked in front of her father. Arms pressed firmly across her chest as she stared hard into her dad's eyes. "Nanako, he's got his own family, doesn't he? Why does he have to eat here?"

"If Big Bro was here you'd let him stay! What's the difference?" She huffed.

Ryotaro eyes immediately drew themselves to me. As I felt myself internally freeze. As he was now staring daggers. _Damn you for turning my daughter against me! This is why I don't like you!_ was probably what he was thinking. "He… he," I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. My eyes slowly pulling from his as I could only stare down at the floor.

"Well? Why not dad?"

"Nana—" I tried to say only to be silenced by two headstrong glares. "Got it, shutting up," I mumbled meekly. "Well, b-because…" he started to say only to cut himself off. "Because…" Ryotaro grumbles. At this point, I noticed Nanako smiling. "So, does that mean…" she looked at him eyes now sparkling. "Listen, kid," Ryotaro voice serious as his full attention was on me knowing he had lost to his one and only daughter. "Y-Yes, Sir?" I squeaked out. "Count yourself lucky, don't expect this to happen all the time, got it?" He looked at me, eyes hard as stone. "Oh, and you're gonna help clean up. Got any objections?"

"N-No, Sir. Thank you, Doujima-san," I replied, giving a short bow as I did so. Doujima-san let out a slight huff as I watched him walk over to the table and plop down, grab the TV remote and turn it on. I jumped slightly as I felt a hand grab mine and realized it was Nanako-chan. Smiling so brightly that I was at a loss for words. My heart beating so erratically in my chest I was somewhat scared that both Doujima-san and Nanako could hear it. "C'mon Ted, help me get dinner ready," she said as she laced our hands together and pulled me along. As we somewhat zoomed by, I swore I saw the scowl that already rested on Doujima-san's lips only deepen. _Oh, boy… this was gonna be an awkward dinner…_

Dinner was… a bit better than I expected. Though, Doujima-san made it his life's mission through the whole dinner to make sure Nanako and I were table lengths part. While I totally understood, Nanako-chan tired her best to get around what she considered to be her dad just being overprotective. Sadly, while she'd won one battle earlier, she was not the winner of this round.

"Teddie's my best friend, you're not being fair," she grumbled, though ultimately admitting defeat. "Yeah, I think I am. And it's because I know how close you guys are that I'm keeping you separate," he stated as he refused to bend and down another swig of alcohol from his glass. Nanako and I were given juice as a substitute as we were too young to drink. Well, at least I looked "too young" after living here for a while, I realized I aged a lot slower then a normal human. Like a lot.

"Thanks again, Doujima-San," I remarked as continued to chow down on Nanako's delicious curry. "Y-You're welcome, kid," he replied seemingly taken aback by my sudden gratitude. I wasn't really sure what I'd done, but from this point through the rest of the dinner, I happened to notice that Doujima-san didn't act as tense. Eventually, dinner came to a quiet, yet peaceful end. "Nanako, you didn't have to go this far just for me to—" I started to say as the two of us were washing down the dishes. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to. We don't really see each other anymore Ted… I hate it. I know life changes, but I miss hanging out with you, I really, _really_ do," her voice dripping with sadness. "Nana-chan, I'm sorry." I placed a hand on hers. Dishes continued to soak under warm water forgotten as I held her hand. Even wet, her hand managed to retain its softness, setting my heart ablaze with ease.

I hadn't realized how much our separation from everything that had originally connected us had hurt her. I'm supposed to be her best friend. And yet, I didn't even notice something this simple. "I promise Nana-chan. I don't know how often I'll be able to, but we'll hang out more. So much you're gonna get sick of me. Starting with my birthday," I announced happily as I lift her chined and gave her the biggest smile I could muster.

Nanako's _**P.O.V.**_

 _I really want to kiss him. God, why did he have to smile at me like that?_ I couldn't help but question as I felt my heart beating a mile a minute as I was ultimately caught in the rays of his beautiful smile. I was pretty sure at this point had my father not been there I would've just gone in for the kiss. Though I'd probably only regret it later with me having ruined our friendship that I wouldn't trade for the world over. "Teddie, you really are the greatest friend someone like me could ask for," I said smiling back. _I love you. I love you so much it hurts_. "Hey, are you two done?" My dad's voice breaking me out of my thoughts. "We're almost done," I replied as sadly had to pull away from Teddie.

We finished in relative silence. My eyes occasionally drifting to Teddie who was thankfully too absorbed in the current task to notice. At points, my eyes seeming had a mind of their own as they'd travel to his lips. Only causing me to blush in response. "I think we're all done here." Teddie dried off his hands. "Y-Yeah," was my only reply. "Are you okay, Nana-chan? You don't look so good." Before I couldn't even get a proper word out, Teddie placed the back of his hand on my forehead. Only further dragging me into a world of incoherent and inaudible words. _This_ was the kind of effect Teddie managed to have on me. And the agonizing part of it _**was he didn't even know!**_ My body immediately moved backward as a way to get away from him. "Nanako-chan?"

I shook my head in a vain attempt to cool down my nerves and thoughts that felt like they were on fire. "I-I'm fine Ted, uh, don't you have start heading home? Hanamura-san will be w-worried," I remarked as I focused my attention somewhat on the sink as I turned the water off and wiped my hands. "Yeah… you're right." Thankfully not bother to question my somewhat odd behavior. I watched as he quickly shuffled past my dad as not to block his TV time, uttering an "excuse me" as he did so, which earned a grunt by my dad. It took a minute or two for me to follow as my nerves and thoughts weren't spinning around like wildfire.

"'Scuse me, Dad," I said doing the same thing Teddie had done moments ago. He let out a grunt in response. In the couple seconds or so it took me to reach the door, Teddie was all ready to go. Shoes on and bag resting comfortably on his shoulder. "I'll walk you out," I walked toward the shoe rack and began to slip on some sandals. I glanced at Teddie it was clear he wanted to comment, but he probably eventually thought better of it and decided to just let it happen. "I'll be back in a minute dad," I called.

"Okay."

With that, Teddie and I headed out into the chill night air. The front door behind me closing with a hearty 'click'.

"You're gonna be okay getting home?" I questioned, but Teddie wasn't even bothering to look in my general direction, instead, his usual bright blue eyes were entranced with the sky. So much, so that I couldn't help but look up as well. "It's so beautiful!" The words leaving my mouth without so much of a falter. "Yeah, they are," commented Teddie in response. "It's funny, you live in the small town of Inaba for so long you kinda forget the simple things y'know."

"Yeah…" it was just the two of us. The sky, a dark brilliant blue littered with mesmerizing and bright stars. A quiet and serene moment like made me miss Teddie's presence in my life all the more. "Teddie, you promise, right?" I found myself saying aloud as I pulled my attention from the sky to him and only him. He seemingly noticed this and looked at me as well. "Of course, Nana-chan. You beat me in saying it, but I've missed hanging out with you, too. And hanging out with you today only further proved that. Besides, Yu-sensei wasn't one to go back on his word and neither am I." At that moment, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell. I knew he really meant it.

"Hey, Ted, to start why don't we hang out at June's after you get off?" I suggested. I noticed as Teddie's rather cute facial features scrunched together as he seemed to be mulling it over in contemplation. Eventually, he smiled, "Sure, I'd like that. I'm gonna get going I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as I watched him start walking away. "Night, Teddie! Sweet Dreams!" I called. For a second, I noticed that he stopped as though stunned by my words before he continued walking. I chuckled. He really didn't know how cute he was at times. "All the more reason why I fell in love with you." Once Teddie was practically out of sight, I glanced somewhat back up at the beautiful stars that blanketed the sky in their heavenly glow before walking inside.

Once I'd locked the door for the night and slipped off my shoes I wasn't at all surprised to see my dad sleeping away on the couch. The TV a medium volume. The Alcohol my dad had been downing during dinner was all gone. "Dad." A small smile rested on my lips. It seemed even with time, something never changed. I immediately made my way to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. I carried it over to where my sleeping father laid and covered him. "Sweet Dreams, Daddy." I pressed my lips to his temple before I turned the TV off and grabbed the empty bottle, took it to the kitchen and tossed it in the trash.

Before I realized it. A hearty yawn escaped my lips. _I guess it is around that time._ As I walked past the TV I found myself stopping in my tracks as I was greeted with the eerie sound of TV static. "W-What the hell?" I immediately reached for the remote, finger frantically pushing the power button. Nothing seemingly happened as the static continued on the TV undisturbed. I sighed, I was starting to get irritated. I really wanted to head to bed. Our TV wasn't that old, was it? I began tapping the sides of the TV. I glanced back behind me every now and then to make sure my dad wasn't woken by the noise. Thankfully for me, my dad must've had it extremely rough today because he was out cold.

Again, no result. Just what the heck was—Gah! The pain was blinding as my head felt as though it were gonna split in two. My ears were also ringing like no tomorrow. God, how I wanted to scream. Only to instead find myself biting my lip so hard that I could taste copper. I collapsed to my knees as feverishly held my head as though that would rid me of this ongoing pain.

 _ **Thou art I, I art thou…**_

Even through the pain, these words made themselves known as if they were trying to be my salvation. These weren't the first time I heard them either. Today in Junes and now. But why…? Why was this happening here and now? And to me? Questions without answers. Or so I thought. The pain was now slowly ebbing away, sleep and tiredness easily taking hold, not that I minded. Besides, it was a Sunday, I could be forgiven this once for sleeping on the floor, yeah?

" _ **She is a heavy sleeper, isn't she Master?"**_

" **Yes, quite. And to think it's been a couple of years since he came to us as well and now it's** _ **her**_ **turn. We are forever busy, aren't we?"**

" _ **And that makes it half the fun. Humans will never not be interesting."**_

 _Voices, or what I believed to be voices in my sleepy state. "Hmm…" I grumbled. My body slowly coming to as I could feel my eyes fluttering open. Blue, so much that I couldn't help but shut my eyes on reflex. I slowly opened them once more. What I didn't expect, however, was… "Junes?" I said as my brain was racked with question after question. It was literally June's, just a lot bluer. I even seemed to be sitting at the same table we always used to sit at back then._

" **Welcome to the Velvet Room, young one."**

 _The sudden deep voice alarming me as I looked across from to see a rather old looking man with bug-like eyes and sharp elongated noise. He was practically bald atop his head. Only for his graying hair to start in the middle of his head and stop down at his shoulder. The creepiest feature that this old man possessed, however, was that his lips were fixed in a permanent smile, which only sent a chill down my spine._

" _Velvet Room? Who exactly are you?"_

" **My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. And you, young one, are someone with an intriguing destiny."**

" _Me? Why me? I-Igor, correct?" He nodded. "Y-you called this the Velvet Room, but what is_ _ **that**_ _exactly? From where I'm sitting I just see Junes." Igor let out a low chuckle,_ **"This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter… it is a room that only those who are bound by "contract" may enter… it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… why don't you introduce yourself to us?"**

" _W-Wait, us?"_

 _I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me. But I swore that the lady that now resided in the seat besides Igor wasn't there originally. Even so, I tried not to let her sudden appearance startle me too much. Though, now that I looked at her, her beauty was otherworldly. Her bright blond hair that cascaded down her back, contrasted perfectly with her blue dress and headband. Her lips were a perfect pink, her yellow eyes were something I'd definitely never seen before._

 _Our eyes caught each other, she nodded in greeting as a smile rested on her lips. I nodded back. "My name is Nanako Doujima."_

" **Ah, Nanako. Cousin to Yu Narukami."**

My eyes widened somewhat at the mention of Yu. "You know, Big Bro?" Igor gave a curt nod. **"Yes, he was our first contract. You, now being our second."**

" _A contract? But what for?"_

" **All who summon us don't initially know why, but I know just like Yu before you, you'll come to understand. For now…"** _I watched with wide eyes as Igor waved his hand over the table and a deck of cards appeared between us. "W-What the—" he snapped his fingers, the cards began lining themselves in rows leaving no card out._ **"Hm… I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"**

" _Igor, what are you planning to—"_

" **Do you believe in fortune telling?"**

" _Not really, but I don't mind giving it a shot."_

 _Igor's prefixed smile only widened more,_ **"interesting… Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…"** _a soft chuckled left his lips,_ **"Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"**

"… _." He eyed me expectantly, but I didn't really know what to say so I didn't. He continues on, flipping a card face up in doing so._ **"Hm… The Lovers in the upright position represents love, harmony, and values alignment. Something I suggest you hold dear in whatever trials await you."**

 _My eyes intently focused on Igor's slender gloved fingers as he flipped another card over._ **"Death… also in the upright position no less. Death represents, "change" and "transition" Nanako Dojima, you truly are a bag of mysteries."**

" _T-Thank you?" Was all I found I could respond with._

 _Igor's blond assistant, or what I assumed to be his assistant letting out the tiniest chuckle at my response. Igor waved his hand once more, the card vanishing. He's folding his hands together, resting them comfortably in front of his mouth, with a sliver of his hellish smile being visible._ **"In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved, your futures be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that doesn't happen."**

" _Destiny? But Igor I'm not—" I tried to explain to the older man, but he wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he changed the topic of my growing insecurity entirely._ **"Ah, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you,"** _he said as he eyed the lady next to him before focusing on me._ **"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."**

" _ **My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you on your journey,"**_ _she interjected, bowing her head slightly. "Wait, Does that mean you're going to be—" but my question was immediately written off._ **"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…"**

"Fare—" yet, the words never fell from my lips as the world around me like paint to water blended together in a mess of hazy blues and I seeming lost consciousness once more.

 _(Persona)_

Teddie's _**P.O.V.**_

The warm night air whipped at my face, my feet scuffing against the asphalt as I continued walking. _I hope Mr. Hanamura didn't wait up for me_. I still remember when I moved in with Yosuke and his dad, I was nervous as hell, I mean I was practically a stranger in his dad's eyes and yet when everything was said and done with Yosuke making up some long and somewhat bizarre story that Mr. Hanamura managed to take as fact. I find myself being treated like family.

I see the all too familiar red mailbox. I know I'm reaching a crossword and I immediately make a right turn and heading down toward another row of houses. Eventually, I come across the Hanamura nameplate as I reach into my bag for the keys. I walk up to the gate, unlatched the lock and walked inside, the gate closing behind me. I walk up to the door, place the key into the keyhole, twist it, grab the doorknob, twist that and slowly push the door open. The door giving and unceremonious squeak as it does so. I curse under my breath. I step inside, closing the door softly as I did so. I really didn't need to wake up Mr. Hanamura. I'm sure he had a tough day as is.

"Yeah, but I haven't actually—" my super sensitive ears, picking up on Mr. Hanamura's voice rather easily. It was clear he was talking with someone, but who? I guess he wasn't sleeping or originally like I thought.

"I know, I know." He sounded exasperated. "I've been busy with work and it just kinda… where is he? Oh, he's with—" I heard him chuckle, "Yeah, it's pretty obvious how smitten he is… I've popped my head out of the office every now and then and I when he's not working it's pretty much… Yeah, I think he will just give it time. He is young after all."

 _Yosuke? What did he want? I wondered. Around the time he and Chie moved to Tokyo, Chie was busy with studying to be a cop, while Yosuke… last I talked, or more like texted to be honest. He said he had found a trade school and was doing stuff with that, but that had been months back. So, this call was quite out of the blue if I did say so myself. I slowly pulled off my shoes and put them in the shoe rack. "I-I'm home!" I called, letting my presence be known as I had been here already for 5-10 mins tops._

" _Ah, Welcome back," I heard Mr. Hanamura reply. "How's Nanako-chan and Mr. Doujima?"_

" _They're fine," I say as I shuffle my way to the kitchen. I pop my head in and see Mr. Hanamura holding his hand to the bottom of the receiver letting me know that Yosuke's still on the line. "You wouldn't believe who decide to give us a call outta the—" he started to say excitedly, but I already beat him to the punch, "Is it Yosuke?" He nodded, somewhat shocked. "How'd you know?"_

 _I gave a trademark wink, "Call it a hunch." He chuckled, "I guess I can't get anything past you, huh."_

" _Nope!" I said playfully popping the 'p'._

" _Would you like to talk to him for a bit? I've got a couple of things to attend to upstairs," he said as he holds out the phone toward me. "Yeah, okay." I take the phone from him and let him get up and walk out of the kitchen and sit down in his spot at the table. "Dad? Where'd you—"_

" _Hey, Yosuke!" I reply excitedly._

" _Oh, Heya Ted. It's been awhile, huh?"_

" _Uh, huh. I have a cellphone you can call me y'know!" I reprimanded. "I know, I know. I already got chewed out by dad about not calling enough, I don't need it from you too."_

" _Hey, you only have yourself to blame."_

" _Yeah, well, Chie and I have been busy."_

"Busy, huh? Am I gonna be an uncle?" I teased. I could practically imagine Yosuke's reddened face. "W-what? H-hell no!" He practically yelled in my ear causing me to reflexively pull the phone away from my ear as not to go deaf. "Ah, c'mon, dude you don't have to lie to me, I'm not gonna tell your dad if you don't want me to."

"Stop, Ted, I'm serious," Yosuke whined. I chuckled. I'd give him a break I had my fun. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Seriously though, Yosuke. How've you two been. I miss—" I sighed. I didn't want to air my selfish thoughts of abandonment and loneliness. "It's been good, Chie's been studying her ass off lately as her workload's been crazy. So I've been trying to help her the best I can when I'm not doing my own batch of schoolwork and my job."

"Hmm… sounds rough, but at least you and Chie-chan are hanging in there."

"Yeah… we are. So how ya been holdin' up at Junes?"

"It's been good. Some days are better than others, but that's what you get when you work in retail, right?" I gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, pretty much," Yosuke replied. "Say, Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"You like working at Junes, right? Like you're not bored?"

"Hmm? As I said, it has its days, but… wait, your dad's not firing me, right?"

"W-wha—No!" Yosuke replied seemingly taken aback by my sudden leap in logic. "Dude, no, I-it's nothing like that, I promise. It's just my dad and I have been talking and we think it'll be best for you if…" in that moment, it felt as if I could only hear my heartbeat, Yosuke's words were nonexistent. I swallowed hard, "I-if what?" My voice sounding horse in my ears. "Well… if you went to school."

"S-School?" At the same moment, my sudden build up anxiety vanished without a trace into one of bewilderment. "You… can't be serious? Me, school?"

"I am. Dad and I… well, if anything _I_ decided that regardless of _what_ you are, You deserve a life outside of Junes, and without… well, y'know with the murders and fight game shenanigans no longer a thing…"

I sighed, I got what Yosuke was saying. This was a step I could take that could help me forge my own path. I didn't need to be bound by this small town or… anything. "I mean, I don't know… can—can I think about it?"

"Yeah, sure, Ted."

"If you want to let my dad know. And we'll set you up. And of you don't, well… nothing's gonna change. Again, neither dad or I am trying to pressure you, we just both thought it was something you'd like as a change of pace, okay?"

"…..Yeah, okay. Thanks, Yosuke."

"Anytime. Ted, I'm sorry I haven't been calling often. I'm serious."

"No, no. I get it. City life is different than down here in the boonies. Just, don't be a stranger, okay? I miss you guys, I—really, really do," I could feel my heartache slightly as I swallowed hard. I hadn't meant for my emotions to slip like this, but… just talking to Yosuke like this made me realized how hard that could be. "And we miss you too. Listen,

Chie just came in and we're about to eat dinner. So, talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Later."

The line went dead. I sighed as I placed it back on the receiver. At the same time, the stairs squeaked relentlessly as I could hear Mr. Hanamura making his way back down. He walked back into the kitchen. "How was your talk with Yosuke?" He questioned. He had glasses resting softly on the bridge of his nose. "He, uh, told me about the whole school thing."

Mr. Hanamura didn't say anything, pretty much letting me have the floor. "I-I'm gonna think about it, i-if that's fine with you,"I said. I wasn't sure why I was so hesitant, it wasn't like I'd been to school before, I'd helped out with the culture festival more times than I could count. But that wasn't really the same, was it? I mean I didn't attend classes, the only ones I really knew were Yu-sensei and the others and they were adults now. I mean I know I totally wouldn't be alone as Nanako-chan would be there, but what if I didn't end up in the same class?

Loneliness; it terrified me more than anything. It was a constant before I met Yu-sensei and the others. And to have to go back into that state when dealing with a new place, I-I… I felt as if I was going to be sick. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hanamura, I-I'm just gonna head to bed." I slowly shuffled past him. I just really needed time to myself.

"Ted?" His voice soft as I turned around just slightly to face him. "I know it's probably still weird even after these couple of years, but I don't mind if you call me dad, or if that's too weird, Ryunosuke is fine."

"Yeah, um—" I really wasn't in the mood to worry about formality. "I—Night, Mr. Hanamura." The words were so ingrained into me, that even when told I could call him something different I just didn't. I would be lying if said I didn't mentally flinch at the look of sadness yet understanding that showed on his face. "Night, Ted. See you in the afternoon if I don't catch you in the morning."

I nodded as I walked past and headed up the stairs to my bedroom.

( _Persona)_

The night sky shines brightly as any stragglers of the night finally decided to retreat into the safety of their homes. For one particular individual, that up until this point has been doing their best in keeping themselves hidden in plain sight. A newspaper curled so ever tightly in their hand, that it's a blessing that the old faded ink of the article doesn't imprint itself on their palm. They'd been practically following _them_ all day. Yet, thankfully for them, _either_ was none wiser. Carrying on like two dumb little love birds, it made them sick just having to watch them all day. Even so, they bared with it.

They'd been waiting for untold years. After the pain and humiliation that was caused at _their_ hands, they weren't going—no, they refused to let this moment slip by them. And as much their instincts were telling them to act on their vengeance, their mind knew otherwise. And so, they watched the house in front of them with bated breath as they watched the lights one by one trickle out and the house was bathed in darkness.

They stand there for a couple of minutes more. Eventually, they head in the opposite direction of the house that managed to have them so transfixed.

The constant thought of their goal driving them ever forward.


End file.
